EP 1 809 907 B1 discloses a compressor wheel of the type in question with an axis of rotation and a multiplicity of blades which generally extend radially away from the axis and generally extend axially from a surface of a disk-like holder, wherein the opposite surface of the holder defines a wheel back. At least one portion of the wheel back is provided here with a layer of residual compressive stress extending to a depth below the surface of the wheel back. This is intended in particular to reduce cracking.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,931 A likewise discloses a compressor wheel of the type in question, but the wheel back of which is of curved, that is to say in particular concave, design.
US 2005/0169764 A1 discloses a compressor wheel, the wheel back of which is of concave design, and wherein a seal is additionally arranged in an axial portion of the wheel back.
In general, compressor wheels are, because of their high rotational speeds, highly stressed components which have an increased tendency to cracking because of the forces acting upon them. In order to be able at least to reduce such a tendency to cracking, methods are known, for example from EP 1 809 907 B1, in which the compressor wheel is shot-peened.
Finally, US 2003/0136001 A1 also discloses another compressor wheel which has greater strength because of its special production method and, as a result, a lower tendency to cracking.
However, a disadvantage of the compressor wheels which are known from the prior art and which have been optimized with respect to their tendency to cracking is the comparatively high technical and monetary outlay required for this purpose.